A Plague on Both Your Houses
by pure russian princess
Summary: Set before the harry potter saga and the maruader era, in a time when the wizarding world are just beginning to accept muggle borns, well some of them are. This story is about Lawson, a mudblood and the suprising friends who help see him through hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

**Diclaimer: I do not own Harry potter or any of the places/characters/plot etc etc. **

**The character, Lawson William Daley is of my own making although he has appeared in another users fanfiction with permission from me. I didn't steal him, I was the one who created him.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Part One<em>**

_There is nothing either good or bad, but thinking makes it so._

_~William Shakespeare, Hamlet_

There were people everywhere, always moving as the smoke from the trains washed through the air along with the scents of rubbish and sweat. A small but muscled looking child with dark curly hair and piercing blue eyes wandered aimlessly around platforms 9 and 10, checking his ticket every now and then in a feeble hope that the numbers would somehow change. Lawson looked down once more his faint hope was crushed as the now crumpled ticket still proclaimed "platform 9¾".

He sighed, heading to a space near the wall where he could rest without being crushed by the people bustling about. _Why did I think it would change anything _He thought as the memory of his mother leaving washed over him_ I'm still a freak. _He reached the spare patch of wall he had spied, clutching his battered trunk that contained his meagre belongings, secondhand robes a couple of battered school books he'd managed to get cheaply and various other belongings his new school required him to take. _I was going to fit in, I was going to belong… but it was all just a stupid dream, a joke ending in a ticket to a train that had no platform. _

And then, as he leaned against the wall that was situated between the platforms 9 and 10, he fell through it. Straight through and onto his backside. _Ouch _he though as he glanced around to see a group of girls giggling at him. As his faced turned a bright red he quickly scrambled up and took in his surroundings. The platform that he had accidently come across was filled with families bidding goodbye to teenagers of all ages. But the thing that had captured Lawson's attention was the sign proclaiming PLATFORM 9¾ . _I've made it _He thought proudly as he scrambled onto the departing train with a beaming smile.

The train was quite crowded and for most part all the compartments were full. A few late comers were wandering along, looking for somewhere to sit, just as Lawson was, whilst everyone else hung out the windows and shouted last minute goodbyes to their families as the train began to pull out of the station. Lawson passed compartment after compartment of friends laughing and talking, some older ones crying as they were reunited after being apart for the whole summer. He felt distanced, as if he were watching a movie, as hope and fear washed over him making him momentarily forget the loneliness and rejection he felt.

"What are you staring at short ass" someone in the compartment in front of him sneered.

Lawson refocused, realizing that he had unknowingly been staring. Taking in the scene he saw two boys, both with light brown hair and deep brown eyes sitting opposite each other. They looked to be related although one was clearly older, looking to be about 16 whilst the other around 14, and appeared to have a more stuck up attitude. Next to the younger boy was a younger girl who looked to be about 11, the same age as Lawson, with shoulder length spikey brown hair and soft grey eyes.

All three were staring at him as the older one said "I said what are you staring at short ass" and stood up angrily.

_He's big but clumsy and in this small space I could easily take him _Thought Lawson as he recalled fighting boys like him back in old school. _Muggle school _Lawson corrected himself as he recalled being told that's was non-magic folk were called.

"sorry" Lawson muttered as he began to turn away "I just can't find anywhere to sit".

"What about sitting with us?" the girl said with a grin. "I'm Evelyn and these are my infamous brothers Connor-" she nodded to the younger one "and Darcy" she said indicating the older one who was still standing.

"Darcy sit down, he's obviously not here to poke fun at us, by the looks of it he doesn't even know who we are." Connor turned and winked at Lawson "Connor O'Donnell Malfoy, pureblood, at your service" he said as he gave a little bow.

_Is being a pureblood good? _thought Lawson as he said "Lawson William Daley, what's a pureblood?". The three Malfoy's froze, horrified, and stared Lawson in shock. "mudblood" Hissed Evelyn.

**_Part Two_**

_"What's in a name? That which we call a rose_  
><em>By any other name would smell as sweet."<em>

_~ William Shakespeare, Romeo and Juliet_

The silence was unbearable. The air was hot and still, bristling with unspoken words. Lawson didn't really understand what was happening, only that here in this place where he was meant to have fit in he was somehow an outcast. He was different. _Mudblood_, She had said. _What makes me different from them?_

The Malfoy siblings simply stared, unable to break the silence because of the unspoken law of magic. Since a young age their parents had raised them (and most of the wizarding world were the same) to hate and look down upon muggle-borns as if they were monsters. But now, as Lawson stood infront of them they were forced to question everything they'd been taught. _If we weren't able to tell the difference, then is there really one? _Evelyn pondered _He talks like us, he walks like us, he looks like us. He can even perform magic like us and we have to hate him because of who his parents are?_

Connor was the first to respond "get out" he said sternly, looking questioningly at his beloved brother and sister. Evelyn nodded despite her early thoughts; the family believes that she had been brought up to respect over-ruling her sense of judgment.

There was more silence as Lawson, who did not understand the hatred but respected their wishes anyway, slowly backed out of the compartment. He was turning to shut the door when he heard a soft "no" from Darcy. The other two Malfoys looked at him sharply and Lawson froze, unsure of what to do.

"But he-"started Evelyn.

"I said no" replied Darcy angrily "come in and sit Lawson"

Lawson tentatively sat down, shutting the door behind him and placing the battered suitcase at his feet. "Why?" Connor asked his brother.

"Lawson's blood may be different, impure if you want to put it that way. But he is just like us" Darcy turned his head and looked out the window, staring at something far away that none of the others could see "Ever since we came to Hogwarts we've been treated as outcasts because our father-" Evelyn gave him a sharp look "-because of what he did.

We've all been outcasts because of our parents and Lawson is just the same, outcast because of what his parents are. People just can't seem to grasp that we are different people to our parents. Half the first years thing im going to-"

"Darcy" growled Connor in a warning tone.

"Any way" said Darcy, refocusing on the scene unfolding inside the train. "My point is that Lawson is the same as us and we should treat him like it, because believe me, between the four of us there'll be enough discrimination going round to upset an army. We'll just have to stick together"

The rest of the train trip passed rather uneventfully with the four chatting about hogwarts subjects and what-not. It was getting dark when Evelyn glanced out the window and exclaimed "I can see it, I can SEE Hogwarts!"

* * *

><p><strong>Review please? I'll love you forever!<strong>

**This is my first fanfiction, sorry if this chapter is a bit short. I promise the next one will be longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter ladidadida

* * *

><p><strong>The guilty think all talk is of themselves<strong>

**~Geoffrey Chaucer, _The Canterbury Tales_**

There was a jolt as the train pulled into the station _I'm finally here_ thought Lawson. He looked out the window at the hordes of people who had begun poring off the train as he realised with a mix of adversity and trepidation. What he thought would be a "happily ever after" was really just the beginning.

The three Malfoys all grabbed their bags and left the carriage quickly, leaving Lawson to struggle behind them as he tried to take in the site of the massive castle that was to be his home for the next seven years.

"First years to the boats, first years this way, everyone else to the carriages" called a tall cadaverous gentleman draped in dark blood-red robes. Evelyn turned to head off, with Lawson following her closely.

The older two boys stopped them first "now, I'm in Gryffindor, whilst Connor is a Slytherin. You two don't know your houses yet but try and stick together till then and we'll meet up with you soon okay?" whispered Darcy quickly, by then though he had completely lost the younger two's attention and sighed as he and Connor walked away.

Evelyn and Lawson were chattering about what the castle and grounds would be like in the day time as they settled into the only spots available on one of the small boats which was also occupied by a Dark-skinned boy, a small mousy brown haired girl and a slim blonde girl who carried herself with n heir of importance.

"That's Lucy Lestrange, we used to play together when we were little, before my father…" Evelyn trailed of. "Before he what?" asked Lawson, as he recalled hearing Darcy mention their father earlier.

"Well… you see my father hated mudblo- sorry muggle borns very much and he went…" at this she trailed off again as the blonde girl shifted over so she was seated next to Lawson.

"Hi" She said to Lawson with a beaming smile that grew wider as Lawson stuttered out a "hey".

"Why are you sitting with HER" asked Lucy as she looked with disgust at Evelyn. "Because she's my friend." Replied Lawson softly.

"But haven't you heard what her father did? What he did to people like you?" and at this she gave Lawson a knowing look as if to say _I know what you are_. "No I haven't but Evelyn is not her father" was all Lawson could manage as he pointedly looked away.

A silence descended on the boat and its occupants were all too eager to clamber onto the shore and up the stairs. Where the same man as before towered over everyone and began his announcement"

"Good evening first years" he said in a hushed tone. "I am professor Peverell, head of Gryffindor house. Before we commence with the sorting ceremony, and then feast I would like to tell you all, in hopes that you shall remember this for later times, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is a place of learning where everyone is accepted wherever they are from. However, we do not tolerate anyone who threatens to tarnish our fine reputation. Now if you will all follow me, we can begin the sorting.

The first years all crowded into the hall, ending in a group milling about at the front of the massive hall. Lawson stared about, wondering at the floating candles and the roof that seemed a second sky.

He heard chanting coming from the front of the group but when he looked to see who was singing he realized with a start it was a hat.

_Godric Gryffindor once wore me_

_When without these patches, and scratches, when I was new_

_When Ravenclaw lived, and Slytherin did blew_

_With proud Gryffindor as Hufflepuff danced free_

_Are you witty and bright, well we'll see_

_If the be so then a Ravenclaw you'll be_

_Are you cunning, and willing to use any means to the end?_

_If so then you'll find yourself a Slytherin, dear friend_

_Are you loyal, kind, just and true?_

_If yes then a fine Hufflepuff we'll find you_

_Are you proud and courageous with nerve?_

_If you dare then its Gryffindor that you do deserve_

_Now step up together, _

_One and the same,_

_Let us see where you'll fit,_

_Where to find your birds of feather._

Lawson was quite astounded by this but no one else seemed to be put off in the least as the continued to call names in alphabetical order. He had tuned out, marvelling at the wonders around him when someone nudged him in the shoulder. Looking up he saw everyone looking at him and the teached repeated "Daley, Lawson William?" looking down his nose at him.

"yes" stuttered Lawson as he stumble up the stairs to sit on the stool and felt the hat be placed neatly on his head. _Hmm said the hat… difficult, difficult. You have lots of the qualities of a Slytherin but your blood, loyalty and kindness of heart also make you fit for Gryffindor or Hufflepuff. On the other hand, you have a sharp mind and would fit in just as well in Ravenclaw. _

I think I'd like to be in Ravenclaw most, thought Lawson, not realising the sorting hat could hear him. _Ravenclaw it is then young muggle born, you shall achieve great things. _Ravenclaw, called the hat. Lawson quickly went to the table that was cheering, filled with students of all ages dressed in black robes like his and ties of blue.

Meanwhile, they had continued sorting other students and soon it was Evelyn turn, the sorting hat sat on her head for a short time before shouting Ravenclaw and continuing to the next first year. Evelyn skipped over, clearly delighted with her allotment, and took the seat next to Lawson.

Soon everyone was sorted, with a boy named Arnold taking the place next to Evelyn, with Lucy (who had also been sorted into Ravenclaw, much to her disappointment, for she proclaimed loudly "I should have been in Slytherin, stupid old hat") taking the seat on Arnolds other side.

After the Headmaster(who was a short porky man, vaguely resembling Evelyn's owl siriutuse) addressed the school with a short welcome speech and a list of rules before inviting us to feast. Lawson and Evelyn dug into the food, listening to the seniors tales of their adventures and dreaming of what was to come.

* * *

><p><strong>I know I said this chapter would be longer but I want to make the next part and start of classes rather long so you'll just have to live with this for now.<strong>

**please review? I will love you forever!**


End file.
